poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hubie and Marina's Adventures
This article is on the Hubie and Marina Adventures. Join, Hubie, his mate Marina and all their friends as they venture outside Antarctica to explore new worlds, make new friends, battle enemies and save the world. The team Hubie: '''An Adelie penguin with blue eyes, and wears a red cap and yellow scarf. He is one of the leaders of the team. He's clumsy, but very kind-hearted and willing to do anything for his friends. Hubie married Marina and became her mate for life after defeating the evil Drake. He presented to her a green emerald for his proposal pebble and she accepted saying that she loves him even more. '''Marina: An Adelie penguin with green eyes and wears a rose on her head and a pink pearl choker around her neck. She is the second leader of the team and Hubie's beloved mate. She is considered the most beautiful penguin of the rookery. Aside from being pretty, Marina is also beautiful on the inside; loving, caring, understanding and motherly. Rocko: '''A Rockhopper penguin that Hubie met on the Good Ship Misery. He has red eyes, a bandana around his neck and yellow eyebrows. His one dream was to fly and after helping Hubie make it back to Antarctica, his dreams comes true when Petra, Beanie and Timmy give him the wingspeed so he could rescue Hubie and Marina from certain death. Rocko is Hubie's best friend. He is gruff and can get easily pushed to his limits, but at the same time, he cares for his friends and does all he can to protect and stand up for them. '''Petra, Beanie and Timmy: '''The little birds from Antarctica and Hubie's good friends. Petra is the female bird with a pink bow. Timmy is the little male bird with red feathers and Beanie is the blue male bird, with boots. The team mostly refers to them as "the kids" or "the children" because Hubie and Marina treat them as if they were their own children. Petra thinks love is a wonderful thing, but Beanie thinks it's all mushy stuff, while Timmy has no opinion. But they all share something in common. They have courage to face their fears. '''Bonkers D. Bobcat: '''A police bobcat from Hollywood. He is orange with black spots, a tigger-like tail and always wears a cop uniform. He's considered the goofiest of the team. Bonkers joined Hubie and his friends after the events of Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of Pokemon The First Movie when they all met up with no memory of Mewtwo and Mew's battle. '''Pikatwo (Pikachu's clone): '''A future member. Pikatwo was cloned from Ash's Pikachu in Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of Pokemon The First Movie. He joins the team in Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns. '''Fawn Deer : '''Future member. She joins in Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of The Jungle Book. _______________________________________________________________________________________ '''List Of Movies. Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of Pokemon The First Movie Hubie and Marina's Adventures With The Little Mermaid Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns Hubie and Marina Find A Troll In Central Park Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of The Jungle Book Hubie and Marina Meet The Swan Princess Hubie, Marina, Mickey and the Beanstalk Hubie and Marina and The Sword In The Stone Hubie and Marina Adventures With Alice In Wonderland Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of Sleeping Beauty Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of Beauty and The Beast Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of Belle's Magical World Hubie and Marina On The Road To El Dorado Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of The Tigger Movie (Guest starring Danny, Sawyer and Pudge) Bonkers Adventures Of Cats Don't Dance (A Prequel Story) Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of Home On The Range Hubie and Marina Meet Robin Hood Hubie and Marina Meet Aladdin Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of The Jungle Book 2 Hubie and Marina and The Emperor's New Groove Hubie and Marina and The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove Hubie and Marina's Adventures With Basil The Great Mouse Detective Hubie and Marina Meet The King And I (Guest starring Danny, Sawyer and Pudge) Hubie and Marina Meet Sinbad: Legend Of The Seven Seas Hubie and Marina Meet Thumbelina Hubie and Marina's Adventures With Mickey, Goofy and Donald: The Three Musketeers Hubie and Marina Meet Peter Pan Hubie and Marina's Adventures With The Rescuers Hubie and Marina's Adventures With The Rescuers Down Under Hubie and Marina Discover The Secret Of Nimh Hubie and Marina Meet Anastasia Hubie and Marina and the Return Of Jafar Hubie and Marina Meet Lady & The Tramp Hubie and Marina Voyage To Treasure Planet (Guest starring Mrs Brisby and Brisby Children) Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of 101 Dalmatians Hubie and Marina Go On The Chipmunk Adventure Hubie and Marina Get Tangled Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of The Princess and The Frog Hubie and Marina Meet Snow White and the Seven Dwarves Hubie and Marina Get Frozen Mrs Brisby and The Hunchback Of Notre Dame (A Story told to Hubie and Marina by Mrs Brisby) Hubie and Marina Meet Hercules Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of Ducktales The Movie: Treasure Of The Lost Lamp Hubie and Marina's Adventures With Aladdin and the King Of Thieves Hubie and Marina Meet Tarzan Hubie and Marina Find Atlantis: The Lost Empire Holiday Specials: Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of Beauty and The Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Hubie and Marina's in Mickey's House Of Villains Hubie, Marina and Mickey's Christmas Carol Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of Disney Villains' Revenge Hubie and Marina's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale Category:Hubie and Marina's Adventures Series